Kuzon: The Movie
Kuzon: The Movie 'is the first feature film for the Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan series. Kuzon: The Movie takes place canon to the story, inbetween the Snakeonaman Saga and Cabban Saga of Kuzon the 3rd Legandary Super Saiyan. Please turn off cell phones and enjoy the movie! Sequels: *Kuzon Movie 2: Kuzon's Parent's *Kuzon Movie 3: Return of Cabban Prologue ''It's a sunny day, perfect fo a swim in the local pool or grill eggs on the sidewalk, Kuzon and Goku are at a resturaunt chowing down on some noodles, fast indeed.... Movie (Goku and Kuzon eating rapidly) Goku: (Mouth full) I should bring you here more often! You almost eat faster than me! (Continues eating) Kuzon: full I don't think anyone can eat faster than you! (Continues eating) After eating, walking out the door of the resturant.... Goku: Well, that was a good meal for today! Kuzon: Yes, it was indeed. (Goku and Kuzon start laughing with each other) Kuzon: Yeah. I always wanted to meet you. Though I never dreamed of an eating contest, I mean, I knew you were a tough guy, but not a eater! I thought me and my parent's were only Saiyan's left. Goku: Guess not. Heheh. Haha! Kuzon: Ha ha ha ha! Huh? Goku: What's wrong? Kuzon: I feel, ) feel some kind of energy, Goku: Energy?, hmmm, I feel it too! Kuzon: I don't know what it is. but, it's coming this way, well, it's probably nothin', just a pro wrestler nearby. Tough though.. At Goku and Chi-Chi's house.. Goku: (Walking in the door with Kuzon) Hey guys! Gohan: How was your dinner, did Kuzon beat the eating record? Goku; No, but he managed to give somebody a seizure! (Starts laughing) '''Everybody starts laughing Gohan: So Kuzon, what did you think of the city? Kuzon: It's okay I guess.., not that I haven't seen one before of course, but where I come from they aren't exactly what you call "large".. Gohan: Cool. Goku: Tell him about that power we sensed, maybe he felt it too. Kuzon: Oh yeah, have any of you felt a power level earlier? Gohan: No Kuzon, we haven't, sorry, why anyway? Kuzon: Because, it felt, big and evil, heading this way. Gohan: Huh?..Well probably nothin'. Chi-Chi: Well, is time for bed anyway, Gohan, Videl and Pan are leaving, so Goku and Goten? Where is Kuzon gonna go? Goku: He can stay with us! Kuzon: Umm, thanks Goku, I'd love to stay the night, I guess. Kuzon heads in an empty bedroom with a large open window looking over Mount Paouz. He looks out with his knees on the bed. ''' Kuzon: Beautiful..(smiles) Goku: Yep! (Jumps in bed and cuddles in blanket) Kuzon: You're sleeping in here? Goku: I always sleep in here! Chi-Chi is...you know (puts shirt out like he's sweating) Kuzon: Oh.., heheh. '''Kuzon jumps in bed and goes to sleep. With the cool night wind, blowing through the window.. ----- It's midnight, and everybody is asleep... Kuzon: (Snoring) Goku: (Snoring) Random voices outside: AHH! HELP US! AHHH! Goku: Huh? Kuzon: What's goin' on? Goku: I feel a big energy nearby.. Kuzon: It feels like the one I felt yesterday. Goten: (Opens door to bedroom) Hey Dad! Gohan and Videl just called and said that there''s a bunch of Snakes attacking the city! Gohans there right now! Goku: Oh no! Let's go! Goku, Goten, and Kuzon fly out the window to the city..... Chi-Chi: (Lying in bed) Hey, what's that noise? Hello? Where is everybody? It's probably just me. Oh Chi-Chi, you old bag. In the City... Goku: (Arrived in city) Oh no! Kuzon: Woah.. Kuzon and the gang look at the city to be covered in Snake's everywhere.....On bulidings, cars, people..... Kuzon: Man, what's with this............? Goten: I don't know....smells bad though..... Goku: I think we should go to the middle of the city, I feel a little bigger power levels there, Comon! Goku and the gang fly to the middle heart of the city...... Goku: Huh, noones here.... Goten: (Freaked out) Uhhhhh, dad...........(Points finger up) Goku: No time Goten, we gotta' find that level.... Goten: Really dad,...uhhhhh......(Still freaked out) Goku: What!? Woah..... Kuzon: What the......? Kuzon and the gang look up to see 2 giant snake's as tall as a Walmart Super-Store in the middle of the city, looking around at the other Snakes..... Goten: Man, they're big.... Gohan: They look almost like Snake....You know, that snake that was here yesterday... Kuzon: Yes we all know him......he was powerful for a Snake.....And you know what else..... Everybody: What? Kuzon: Their energy feels just like Snake's..... Goku: Grrrrrr, HEY! Gohan: Dad! They might be bad! The Male Giant Snake turns around along with the Female giant Snake to see Goku and the gang standing down there ready for action..... What will happen next? Find out after this commercial break! (After Commercial) Male Snake: What? Who's there? Who are you? Goku: I'm Goku! And who are you letting your little Snake minions crawl all over our people! Male Snake: Awww, Honey look, it's a little confident Saiyan....... Goku: How do you know I'm a Saiyan?! Male Snake: I can see your tail you can't trick me! What do you want Mr. Saiyan man! Goku: I already told you! ANSWER ME! Male snake: Okay, Jees....., I'm here to avenge my son who was defeated by a Saiyan boy the other day, so since he failed to meet his quota, we are here to take our planet ourselves......, I'll tell you then, honey, you tell them. And my name is King Snake the 7th, or just KS and her, Queen Snake or QS. Female snake: Okay, on our home planet, Planet Snake, it is completley made of metal. Us Snake's and our race, as you see everywhere, want a pace to crawl, a big, grassy land where we can roam and live like Snake's we are, but due to the metal planet were on, it's impossible, and we and our ancestors been looking all over the universe for a suitable planet to live on. We sent a bunch of our toughest guards to find one, but they never returned alive, so when our son was old enough, we sent him to find one, and he finally found this one! High grasses, big woods, and oceans of blue! It's the perfect planet for us, and our son to have the best. Kuzon: So that's why Snake wanted this planet.... King Snake: WHAT! YOU KNOW MY SON! WHAT ABOUT HIM!? Kuzon: Well, I defeated him. Gohan: NO KUZON, DON'T TELL THEM THAT! Goten: Now we're all in trouble! King Snake: (Bursts out laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!....REALLY! A CHILD! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! THAT'S HILAURIOUS! YOU MUST OF KILLED HIM WITH YOUR JOKES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Female Snake: (Giggles loud) Ehehehehehehe........ Kuzon: I'm not lying. King snake: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAaaaaaa......What? Kuzon: I actually defeated him. King Snake: Uh...uh...u....u...YOU FOOL! Goku: Uhoh...... Kuzon: Let's do it! Yeah! ~ACTION START~ Kuzon jumps up to King Snake and slams him in the face, then kicks him across the ground.... King Snake: GUARDS! LEAVE! GO AWAY NOW, TO THE SHIP! Snake Guard: But umm...sir?! King Snake: (Smashes his tail down on the Guard, killing him) (All other guards flee) All the snake's everywhere in the city leave in the direction of the mountains nearby..... Person: Hey, all the Snakes have left! Goku: We should move to a different location, Follow me! (Turns Super Saiyan 4 and holds the gang and the 2 snake's) Goku and them appear in Yunzibit Highlands.. Goku: (Turning back to base) This should be good! Trunks: I can't believe that's Snake's daddy, weird...... Kuzon smashes King Snake in the face, knees him in the stomach and fists him to the ground. King Snake gets up, appears behind Kuzon nd tails whips him to the ground in a hit. Kuzon smashes on the ground in a dust cloud. Goku: Kuzon! Grrrrr.... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Turns Super Saiyan) King Snake: WHAT THE!? Goku smashes the Evil King in the face, then grabs his tail and spins him around in several circles then lets go while The King smashes into the cliff nearby. Gohan: Woah dad, I never seen you like that before...... Goku: Sorry, I'll get him 'till Kuzon gets back up.... Gohan: Okay...... Goten: Kuzon's getting up! Goku: Huh? Huh, Kuzon! Kuzon gets off the ground and stands up...... Kuzon: Fine! You wanna play it that way! Ahh! In a big puff Kuzon transforms into a Super Saiyan with a golden pure aura.......Shocking each Snake and even the other fighters..... Goku: Kuzon! You're a Super Saiyan! Goten: Cool! Gohan: Go get him! King Snake: You now! What ne- (Inturrupted) Before the King could even finish his sentence Kuzon socked the Snake in the mouth, Kuzon grabbed his nig mouth with both hands and starts spinning him around in several circle, Kuzon stops, lets go, and kicks him hard to the ground, then throws a spirit cannon where he lands causing a big explosion..... Kuzon: Why can't you be like everybody else! Everybody else is at least good enough and you're rotten! You know, you Stupid! You're stupid, ignorant fools just like your son! You think you're better than everybody else, but you're not! Your Stupid, blind snake's who need destroyed! Well, I'm sick of you and your kind, I'll get rid of your kind like I did your son! Now meet your fate! KUZON SMASHES INTO THE GROUND AT LIGHT SPEED AND PICKS UP THE SNAKE KING, AND ULTRA PUNCHES HIM IN THE STOMACH SEVERAL TIMES, POWERS UP, AND KNEES HIM HARD IN THE TAIL, AND GRABS THE TAIL SO HARD TILL BLOOD COMES FROM HIS HANDS AND THE TAIL...... King Snake: OWWWW!!!!!!!!! MY TAIL! OWWWWW!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! OWWWWW!!!!! Kuzon: I already know your weakness, Fool, I fought your son for 4 hours straight all night, I'm not stupid like you! Kuzon starts to twist the tail and crunching can be heard... King Snake: Owwwww! Grrrrrrr! The king pulls right out of Kuzon's grip, and grabs kuzon with his tail, and throws him to the ground, Kuzon gets right back up and zooms back into the air to fight more, Kuzon has blood on the side of his mouth, and he licks it off..... Kuzon: Mmmmmmmm, Tasty, hmhm.....Looks like my Broly instincted is in. King Snake: Grrrrrrr... Kuzon and King Snake start pummeling each other, one on one with blasts everywhere and rocks flying.... Goten: Wow, looks like Kuzon is better than I fought for a teenager..... Gohan: Kuzon's so fast, almost faster than me due to his small size..... Though most of his power is just because Broly's power..... Goku: He never seems to want me too fight..... He wants to prove his power I guess, I don't blame him, I always did, I know Vegeta did! At the battle scene.... Kuzon: (Breathing heavily) K. Snake: (Breathing heavily) Kuzon: Darn it, that's IT! ~Silence~ Kuzon: I did this long enough and I don't feel like wasting time anymore! Kuzon forms spinning razor discs in his hands and rapidly throws them at King Snake, but the King dodges each one and forms a numa blast on his tail.... Kuzon: Yeah right! I competed with that move before! It made me a Super Saiyan! And it will make you die! King Snake: Grrrrr..... The King throws the blast while Kuzon struggles to push it away...... lighting strikes everywhere, and thunder roars...it starts to rain...and the sky is black.. Goku: It's starting to rain.........I hope this doesn't interfere.... Gohan: Finish this Kuzon! Pan's gonna wonder where I am anyway! and Videl! Kuzon: I'M TRYING!!!!! Kuzon keeps throwing random blasts weakening the Snake king....... While the Snake queen watches in the back ground at her husband getting pummeled by a Saiyan boy with gold hair..... Gueen Snake (thinking to herself): Oh no...., My husband's getting pummeled by a Saiyan child..... This is bad, but I can't interfere, I'm much more weak than even my husband.....oh this is bad, I wish my husband wasn't so mean to people, but if I surrender.....they won't trust me....This is bad..... As Kuzon and the Snake king pummel each other, the sky is darkening....What happens? Find out after this commercial break! ~After Commercial~ Kuzon and The Snake king are pummeling each other royal',' but Kuzon's thinking of a idea that will end this Snake! Kuzon: I got it! The Super Bomb! King Snake: What? Goku: I think Kuzon's got a idea... Gohan: I think he said Super Bomb? Goku: Super Bomb? OH! That, he defeated Snake with that move! Yeah! Go Kuzon! Kuzon: I gotta do it with out being interupted by that Snake king.... Let's try! Kuzon try's to form the Super bomb in the both hands but keeps getting interrupted by the Snake King.... Kuzon try's again but is still hit by King Snake, '' Kuzon: Grrrrrr......! 'Kuzon kicks the Snake right in the jaw as hard as he can and he smahes into the cliff nearby...' Kuzon: Perfect! That's a perfect place for him to be and for me to aim! Queen Snake (to herself): I think he's about to finish this...... 'Kuzon forms the bomb, and then.................BOMB!!!!!!!!!! Kuzon sticks the huge blue ball of energy in the air and aims at The King Snake, THE BOMB CAUSES THE SKY TO GO DARK, THUNDER TO BE HEARD, AND LIGHTNING STRIKES....' Kuzon: That's it...here we GO!! '''King Snake keeps trying to yank out of the rock, sweating hard...' King Snake: (Being pulverized by the bomb) PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I SURRENDER!!!!!! PLEASE DONT KILL ME!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AS THE BOMB RIPS THROUGH THE SNAKE KING'S BODY, IT SLOWLY DISENEGRATES THE KING AND THE CLIFF BEHIND HIM..... IN A SUPER EXPLOSION LIGHTING THE CONTENIENT............ Kuzon: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AS THE BOMB SLOWLY FADES AWAY.....THE Z-FIGHTER'S WATCH IN SURPRISE AS THEY NEVER SEEN THE BOMB, THE SKY STARTS TO TURN BLUE, HTE RAIN STOPS, THE THUNDER, LIGHTNING, THE BOMB IS NOW GONE, NOTHING BUT A DIRT FOG COVERS WHERE KUZON IS, As the Z-fighters take there arms off there eyes, they see Kuzon laying on the ground in his base form smiling...... Epilouge After the Z-fighters brought Kuzon home and Dende healed him, the Queen Snake comes to the Kame house and trys to get the Z-fighters to know shes good and been being ruled by him for a long time, the Z-fighters come to their senses and tell the queen to go home and be a queen and make new land.... After that Cabban comes the next day and on......and you can read the Cabban Saga to find out. ''Thank you for reading, Kuzon: The Movie. Please watch the next Kuzon movie: Kuzon's Parent's. The links above. ''Thank you! - Ultra Kuzon Category:Fan Stories Category:Movie Category:Dragon Ball